Vampire Diaries: Halloween Special
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Here is a VD Halloween special for all you guys that like twisted humor and horror! Rated T for messed up humor XD


Vampire Diaries: (Halloween Special)

Summary: Here is a VD Halloween special for all you guys that like twisted humor and horror! Rated T for messed up humor XD

Chapter 1

Damon walked into the boarding house wasted. He had been out at a bar drowning his sorrows over Katherine who broke his heart. He couldn't stand the sight of her, heck he couldn't stand the sight of anyone right now. The next person he sees will probably get decapitated.

As if on cue, Stefan walks into the living room to see his already wasted brother pouring himself a glass of Brandy. He sighed. "Damon, you don't need another glass."

"Shut up brother!" Damon hissed, walking over to the couch and plopping down.

Stefan sighed. His brother was extremely hard to reason with, especially when he was like this. "Damon, you don't need to do this. Let me help you."

"I don't need no help!" Damon roared, running over to Stefan and gripping him by the throat.

Stefan gargled as his airway was slowly being cut off. "Damon, stop."

But Damon wasn't listening. His grip increases and his anger twisted around his body like a snake, snaring him in the trap. His eyes glowed blood red as his hands twisted Stefan's neck hard to the right, and ripped it clean off with one sickening snap.

He stared at his brother's head in his hands with shock. He didn't mean to do that. "Oops." he mumbled to himself, unaware that Stefan's eyes were narrowed into a glare.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Screaming like a banshee, Damon threw his brother's head against the wall and leaped behind the couch, cowering for his life. "What the HELL?"

"Damon, I swear to god, get over here and reattach me to my body!"

Damon slowly came out behind the couch to find a very pissed off head glaring in his direction. "What the heck? How are you still alive?"

Stefan sighed. "I don't know brother and I don't care. Put me back on my body or else!"

Damon laughed, his fear of the talking head quickly dissipating. "Or what? You'll bore me to death?"

Stefan growled but said nothing as Damon smirk widened as the gears started spinning in his head. "I have a better plan for you."

Stefan's eyes widened as Damon picked him up and carried him to the kitchen.

"What are you doing brother?" Stefan demanded as he was roughly set on the table.

Damon smirked as he picked up a carving knife and laid it on the table. He then got an apple, a roll of duct tape, a small stick and a piece of paper. "Now, you are going to be good and not move or else I will carve out your eyes and use them as Christmas ornaments!"

Stefan could feel the table shake as he trembled, deathly afraid of what Damon was going to do. "Now, open your mouth."

When Stefan made no movement Damon tapped the table with the carving knife, glaring daggers at his brother. Stefan sighed and opened his mouth and watched as Damon shoved a red apple in it. Damon smirked. "See? That wasn't so bad now was it? Now, stay still as I wrap this duct tape around your mouth."

Just as Damon was about to put the duct tape on his mouth, Stefan growled and spat out the apple, conking Damon in the head. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Damon watched in horror as Stefan's head leaped off the table, transforming in the process and taking a big bite out of Damon's nose.

"AHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Damon screamed as he ran frantically around the house with Stefan's head attached to his face.

Finally, Damon managed to get Stefan off of him and threw him on the ground where a snickering crack could be heard. He rubbed at his red, bumpy nose and growled as his face vamped out. "You are so dead."

Stefan glared back acidly as he leaped off of the ground and bit Damon on his lower region where no man or vampire wants to be bitten at. "YOU LITTLE B$TR#!" Damon ran around the house, again, while screaming to get his revenge.

Finally, after long hours of endless screaming and curses, Damon finally got Stefan on the table and proceeded to crave out his eyes. "I'm sorry brother but you brought this upon yourself." Damon laughed as he slowly cut out the slimy flesh, Stefan's screams ringing in his ears.

Once he was done, Damon held the two green orbs in his hands and held them up to Stefan's face. "Like what you see?"

"I can't see anything you BASTARD!" Stefan screamed in blind rage.

"You better watch your mouth brother or else I might have to remove your mouth too. You're lucky I didn't after what you did to me."

"Go to hell you psychopath." Stefan mumbled.

Damon laughed as he got out a platter and a lid with a handle on it. "Luckily, I'm giving you to your girlfriend Elena. Maybe she can find you useful. You could be her Halloween decoration!"

"You're sick. Despicable and sick."

"I know I am." Damon replied as he shoved the apple in his mouth and wrapped tape around his eye sockets, writing in red ink, "Happy Halloween."

"Now," Damon said as he placed the lid over Stefan's head and walked towards the door, "let's go see Elena."

Elena was putting the finishing touches on her pumpkin when there was a knock at her door. She sighed as she went to open the door to reveal Damon holding a platter with a cover lid over it. "Good evening Elena. I come bearing you a present."

Elena just stood there with the carving knife in her hand as she stared at the platter. "What is this?"

"Consider it an early Christmas present. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and scare little kids. See you!"

Elena held the platter firmly in her hands as she walked over to the table and sat it down next to her Aunt Jenna's pumpkin pie. "I guess I could eat this later, or I'll let Jeremy eat it." she mumbled as she went upstairs.

Jenna came into the kitchen, wearing her apron and oven mittens. She took them off and put them in the cabinets and turned around to see the platter Elena set there not too long ago. "Elena!" she called up the stairs.

Jeremy came down, looking at his aunt and then at the platter. "Hey, who dropped that off?"

Jenna shook her head. "I don't know but I'm trying to get Elena to come downstairs."

Jeremy shook his head. "She's in the shower. I'll take that up to her room, do you know what's in it?"

"No, but I think we'll let Elena do the honors of opening it since it was obviously meant for her."

"Great thinking." Jeremy replied as he took the platter and went upstairs. Once he reached Elena's room, he set the platter on her dresser. He stared at it for a minute before grasping the lid and slowly started to take it off just as the bathroom door started to open. Quickly, he let go of the handle and dashed out of the room just as Elena came in, towel wrapped tightly around her.

She looked over and saw the platter that Jeremy set there moments ago. Curiosity got  
the best of her and she uncovered the dish.

Damon sat smirking at the boarding house as he took a sip of his trusty Brandy and leaned back on the couch with his hands folded behind his head, letting out a contented sigh. "Elena should be opening her present right about...now."

A very soft screaming of a girl echoed in Damon's ears, causing him to grin even more. "Happy Halloween Elena."

The end

A/N: I would like to thank my friend sayianprincess1992 for giving me this idea! Haha so should I continue and make little one shots or should I just leave it like this? Please review and thank you for reading!


End file.
